Clockwork's End (KevEdd)
by Canobat
Summary: Eddward Marion Vincent is one of the richest and smartest Dukes in all of Britain. When a string of thefts begin to occur in Britain The Queen summon the Ed Boys to solve the case; but even this mystery stumps Double Dee he doesn't give up. They call upon some friends from America to help solve the case. (KEVEDD DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!) T for teens for now...
1. Chapter 1

**_ Clockwork's End_**

_ -1897 Great Britain-_

The night was crisp, icy to the point of burning ones skin. The street that led to a French bank was empty; but of one man dressed in all black with a silk smooth top hat on his head. His leather dressing shoes sent crunching echoes every time he took a step. His warm breath released, from his slightly blue lips, vapor clouds into the sky. The man licked his lips wetting them to continue his whistling of his ever cheery tune; at reaching the front of the said bank he rubbed his gloved hands together bringing them close to his reddening nose. He reached into his leather pea coat sleeve to retrieve a small golden key looking up he took the opportunity to glance to his right and left to affirm that he was alone. The bank laid at the front of a curve causing the structure to curve in an odd shape to the right and left almost like a boomerang. It stretched up to the sky at least three floors; windows decorated the entirety of the building some of the windows stretched covering more than one floor. A small click was released when the door was unlocked the man's left side of his lips curled up into a mischievous smile as he hopped through the door. He walked through the counters leading to the back vault. The vault covered most of the back wall as silver light gleamed in the moonlight. The man stepped closer pulling out a small piece of paper from his slacks pocket upon opening it a ring of keys slipped out along with a tube like contraption. The tube was made of copper with designs of gears engraved on it spelling out the name of the bank the tip had a small indent that made it a bit sharp.

He looked around reading the instructions on the piece of paper. First enter the number code into the dial in which a hatch will open reveal a key lock. He glanced around and the only dial he found was a telephone dial covered in a glass case curiously he edged closer and saw the lock. He saw the tube shape and used the key unlocking it and entered the four numbers slowly upon doing so he heard a small click and whine of old metal to the other side of the wall. He walked over to it and lo and behold a key whole; after much tinkering he finally found the key that fit perfectly. This released the wheel in which he turned grunting at the heaviness as he pushed it slightly ajar. Inside the room were rows and rows of drawers with locks he walked towards two of the biggest boxes with one hand in his pocket and the other tossing up the ring of keys in his hand over and over. When he faced the boxes he pulled out the keys and opened the boxes at the same time inside laid two black bags filled with what he already knew to be large quantities of pounds. Lifting the heavy bags the man closed and locked the drawers along with the vault door once again leaving no traces at all that someone had entered. He then walked into the main room leaving a calling card if you will placed delicately on the banks lead assistance desk. It was about time he left a trace of something whether it lead to him or not he was done playing in the shadows. He walked out the bank locking the door continuing his whistling as he walked into the darkness of the night.

_October 20 1897 -Two days later-_

His dream left him groggy all he could recall was an adorable spunky orange cat with green eyes purring at his every caress. Eddward had no inclination as to why he had such a vision but he would dwell on such nonsense no longer. He raised slowly from his bed assuring that he does not get light headed from lack of sleep. Slipping on black slippers beside his bed Eddward reached over to the chair that was pushed up against the wall for his silk robe tightening it around his thin frame and walked into his personal bathroom. The white tile floor was so cold he could feel it through the slippers steadily walking towards the gleaming sink. Good lord did he feel a headache begin to unravel in his cranium; looking up into the mirror Eddward looked at the darkening circles blemishing his porcelain white skin under his cyan clear eyes. Breathing out heavily he pushed his shoulder length raven black hair back with his right hand; leaning closer he noticed the single white strip coming a little above his right temple in his hair. When he was younger he wore a flat cap to hide his embarrassing birth right, however looking at it now he felt quite dapper and reframed from hiding it. Eddward proceeded to washing his teeth simple basic hygiene was very important to him he would continue cleansing once in the shower he thought. After his regular bathing routine Eddward proceeded to his sleeping quarters where he found his attire prepared for him. He placed his black slimming slacks up tucking his white collar shirt smoothing it out to the best of his ability he then placed his double buttoned black vest on top before closing it he placed a black silk tie around his neck adjusting it carefully. Once his hair, clothes, and boots were done he began to descend the winding stairs that lead to the main hallway in his mansion.

"Good morning young master I hope this morning finds you well?" His butler Winston came a step behind him.

"I am feeling quite well thank you Winston although I could use a small lift as it were I seem to have exhausted myself last night" Eddward gently spoke messaging his temples with his fore and middle finger noticing Winston had his daily newspaper on a tray.

"Would you like for me to tell the cook to prepare you your special tea for your headache?" Eddward took the Newspaper from the silver tray nodding gently to his butler "Very well young Master…Ah yes before I take my leave your usual guests are waiting for you in the dining hall." Winston scuffed out the word guests pulling out Eddward's trade mark gapped tooth smile. He knew Winston had no affection for his _guests_ but respected him enough to let them be.

"Yes well thank you Winston I'll be in the hall if you need me." Placing the newspaper between his forearm and chest Eddward continued down the hallway decorated with family photos and red carpets up to the large double doors. His family crest adorned it the symbol contained a female water sprite holding the alchemy water symbol in her palms. Eddward thought the sprite was silly but his mother always told him that there was more to the world than just science. That they were things that could not be explained and should be kept that way. He pushed through the double doors the smell of bacon, sausage, and eggs invaded his nostrils an intrusion he very well liked.

"Took you long enough sock head" The voice drifted towards Eddward making him glance at his very short friend at the table. He wore a grey toned dress vest with a buttoned up white collared shirt and matching grey slacks. His bowtie matched his black dressing shoes and his scowl took all the flare from his presence. Eddward stifled a laugh at seeing his oddly dressed friend.

"Honestly Eddy nothing has changed this is the same course of action I take every morning" Eddward looked up at the grandfather clock near the window and sighed "and I am not a minute early or a minute late as it were. You are just impatient is all" Eddward waved at him making the slightly stout man grunt at him continuing with his breakfast. As he came towards his seat a large mass burrowed through crushing him in a hug lifting him off his feet.

"Good morning Double Dee!" The large man began to swing Eddward around in circles making his headache slightly worse.

"Yes, yes dearest Ed good morning! Please desist this at once and put me down!" The burly man laughed and placed Eddward down he looked up to see his friend in dirty tan trousers with black suspenders over a stained white shirt his head covered with a flat cap smeared with grease. Messy messy messy thought Eddward patting himself down the only thing clean on the boy were his black knee high boots that seemed to have been polished recently. Ed's face lightened up when he saw breakfast was ready and ran to his seat. Eddward sat himself down taking a sip of his tea ready at the table unfolding his newspaper. He looked up from the paper to see his two best friends in the world enjoying their meal. They have been eating meals together since a little before the age of fourteen it did help with Eddward's loneliness so he did not mind that these two young men could devour his whole kitchen in a fortnight. He began to fold the paper to put it aside to eat when he noticed the headline. It was quite rare for Eddward to miss such a thing truly this headache was a hindrance. He brought it closer to inspect that another theft had occurred near the main city of Britain, in a bank owned by the French. This will not sit well with the French who knows what violence could flare from this.

"Eddy it seems another theft has occurred…hmm…same motto as well in and out without a trace. Oh dear…" Eddward soaked up the information, he had been following the case from the very beginning putting what he had together however he wished he was able to see the crime scenes in person. Truly that could help him in his endeavor. At that moment Winston stepped into the hall with another of his trademark silver trays. Upon said tray lay a crisp white envelope with _Eddward Marion Vincent _scripted beautifully on it and an envelope cutter; without reading it he knew who it was from. He grabbed them smiling at his butler and laughing a bit at him when he turned a little green at Ed's eating habits. His face was adorned with pieces of his meal, grease on his fingers never really using the utensils laid out for him. He liked to chomp loudly spewing out sounds like "_num num num_"; the cook saw it as a form of complimenting his food. Honestly Eddward wondered how he could have been from a good family with dinning skills as those; it took him years to finally get accustomed to them but how he adored his big oaf. Eddward, returning to the parchment in hand, turned the envelope over; seeing the royal seal on the small package he gracefully cut into the top of the paper carefully making sure he did not cut the letter. Pulling it out with a _shhhpp _he glanced over the letter eyes moving along the page the left side of his lips curled up he could hear the other two cease their actions and feel their eyes watching him intently.

"It seems the Queen requires our presence Eddy, Ed" Eddward commented gently as he put the letter away into its envelope.

"'Bout damn time! Was wondering when the old bag would hire us for the job" Eddy slurred lifting his legs onto the table picking his teeth with a tooth pick.

"EDDY! You can't talk 'bout the empress that way!" Ed looked genuinely upset his frown prominent on his face. Eddward too frowned at his rude companion very much disliking Eddy's sitting habits. He rose from his seat straightening himself and grabbing his newspaper before heading over to where Eddy was siting. Using the paper he swapped Eddy's legs of the table and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ed is right Eddy, Now do not be rude and finish your meal you scoundrel." Eddward proceeded to return to his seat ignoring Eddy's quite mumbles of protest. "By the way Ed it is "Queen" or "her majesty" when referring to the Queen, Empress is purely used in Asian countries." He had sat down and taken a sip of his tea when Ed clapped and nodded vigorously at his lesson.

"Yes Double Dee! Can I have butter toast now!?" Eddward smiled at his childhood name feeling a bit giddy he felt like today was going to be a good day. He laid his head on one of his fists and nods at Ed.

"Of course my dear old friend have as many as you please." With that Ed continued to consume a small village's worth of toast.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Ok guys here is chapter two! Its kinda short and uneventful but bare with me till chapter two it gets better! So yea tell me what you guys think!)_

_Clockwork's End_

_-Chapter 2-_

Eddy was fighting with Ed about something, Eddward paid no mind to it at all. His mind reeled with the letter and all the evidence he had piled up from newspaper clippings. He even passed by ongoing investigation sites just to see if he could see anything. Now he had the chance to see it all in person, he was quite ecstatic. They reached the end of the hall to a mahogany wooden door; Eddward knocked before entering the office. He noticed the window was open, the curtain slightly dancing on the slight wind entering the room. A few chairs were lined around a glossed burgundy desk. Sitting in the desk chair was Jim his green hair, which matched his eyes, was combed back; a feat that was almost impossible what with it being unmanageable. His soft white skin gave off a slight glow in the dark room he seemed to be in deep thought when he lifted his head to look at his brother. A smile grew on his face; Jim had the kind of smile that makes anyone, if not everyone, smile back.

"Eddward what do I owe this pleasant visit!?" He arose to embrace his older brother who was 6 inches taller than him. Eddward was only 5'8 he didn't think he was that tall compared to others in England; especially when he was near Ed he was a good 6 feet 5 the man always crashed into doorways.

"Come off it both of you! You live together and see each other all the time geez." Eddy rolled his eyes at the brothers. He threw himself onto the chair motioning Ed to join him.

"Forgive us for adoring each other so Eddy, however your attitude is not warranted. Now down to business, Jim will you please have a gander at this?" Eddward handed Jim the letter addressed to him. Even though Eddward was the oldest he released his name as the head of the family and gave it to Jim. He could not handle the pressure of such a demanding task; his time was better spent in studying or experimenting. Jim nodded taking said letter, he immediately began to look over the parchment. Eddward stepped over to his brother's work station glancing at what he was working on. He lifted to what seemed to be work forms all from a familiar company in America. _Kevin Barr_? He eyed the paper trying to find what his expertise lie.

"I have called a car for us all. We must hurry would not want to make her majesty wait." Eddward did not even notice that Jim had gotten on the phone, he was much more interested in the form in his hands. Jim eyed Eddward curious as to what he was reading. Had he not approved of something?

"Did the Bartonshmeer hire someone new?" Eddward asked motioning to the paper.

"Oh yes! They did, Nazz hired a young man a mechanical genius as it were. He spear heads for Nazz since…well…she is a woman." Jim sputtered the last words not really believing them at all.

"Honestly American's are quite strange, there is nothing wrong with a woman leading a company." Eddward shook his head at the ignorance of people. Why, some of his most intelligent friends were women. He returned the piece of paper back to Jim, who was a little disgruntled.

"Doesn't change the fact that Nazz does as she pleases does it" Jim giggled at himself placing the paper at the top of his ever growing pile.

No, Eddward supposed not, he thought walking out of the office; Jim following beside him while the other two boys tagged along a step behind. Eddward thought they were a bit silent unusual for them.

"So the mechanical genius where's he from?" Eddy asked hands stuffed into pockets looking grumpy as always, Eddward assumed to soon.

"You know I'm not entirely sure of his background. Nazz keeps a tight lid on him." Jim stated, tapping his forefinger to his chin slightly.

Eddy looked at him in annoyance and disbelief at the boy's response. He couldn't believe what he had just heard! "You don't know the guy you pay a check to!?" He grew more irritated by the minute "Look as the family lawyer I suggest you look into this….this jug head's background!" Eddy exclaimed ramming his hands deeper into his pockets. Eddward had a feeling this had nothing to do with checks or any actual lawyer business. No Eddward new it had to do with Nazz. Eddy fancied her and the fact that Nazz choose this young man to be the face of her company means something. However Eddy did have some point in his argument but both Jim and he believed in Nazz and her judgment. Besides Nazz is quite frightful when angered, Eddward did not wish to trouble his friend with silliness from Eddy.

"It's alright Eddy I will personally write a letter to Miss Nazz" He said assuring him with a slight nod. Eddy turned his head to the side blushing a bit before mumbling something.

"Pardon Eddy, what did you say?" Jim inquired. By this time they had reached the front of the mansion. The driver was waiting for them holding the door open of the solid black steam powered vehicle. Inside Winston had their coats prepared for them, each one folded perfectly on the seats. Eddy sighed heavily throwing his head back, he fiddled with his fingers then returned his gaze. His face slightly flushed, the tips of his ears reddening he looked less confident with his eyelids closing halfway.

"I say we go in person, we can get a better opinion of him if we meet him in person" Eddy nearly spit out the last words. Eddward looked on at his friend, he didn't understand why he could not simply state his feelings for this girl. Eddy would tell him this and he would simply say _that's what makes you the girl in your relationships_, just because he had different interest then him.

"Perhaps Eddy, perhaps." Eddward commented. He saw the large iron gates come into view he began to grow a bit nervous, even though he has done this hundreds no thousands of times it was still nerve wrecking. They rode up to the front and a young butler came into view opening the car door for them. They all stepped out from shortest to tallest, the last one was Ed and he nearly took the roof with him. After a long and tiresome walk for some (mainly Eddy), they had reached the waiting room. A tall slim man came silently to the room and addressed each one of the young men, assuring they knew the correct greetings for the Queen.

"Well it's now or never gentlemen! Let's go in!" Jim cheered obviously enthusiastic.

"So there was not much to lead on at all…." Eddward quietly spoke deep in concentration. The queen had presented every piece of information and evidence they had gathered; which amounted to a couple pieces of paper and a small tin box. The Queen had told Eddward that the best course of action would be to handle the box with gloves. All the places hit where already back to their normal routines any evidence would have been tampered with at this point. He breathed out through his noes closing his eyes sitting back in his chair. His lab was lowly lit, bright lights hurt his eyes, and he much preferred to stay inside during the day. Not only that but at night there less people about making it less stressful. Eddward leaned forward staring intently at the tin box on his slab. He reached for his gloves smoothing them onto his pale thin hands, then stretching them out onto the latch of the box. Inside contained a small sphere the casing was clear like glass and displayed copper gears, judging from the gears and the splits the sphere was rotatable.

Eddward spent hours twisting the sphere to the point where he wanted to throw it across the room. Instead he decided to just go upstairs and have some tea to relax. On his ascent upstairs he remembered the name Kevin Barr. The mechanical genius; that was the name given to him Eddward thought that he would most definitely call Nazz.


	3. Chapter 3

(So here is Chapter three guys! Thanks for being patient and I hope you like it! So um some words that Kevin uses are curse words in Irish

Damnú aír: Shit/Damn it!

Ifreann na Fola: Bloody Hell!

SO let me know what you guys think k!)

Clockwork's End

_-Chapter Three-_

_-New York 1897-_

_ SHIT! _Kevin cursed in his head. He was working on his baby, his _Pièce de résistance _and fucking dropped a screw into the engine. Now he had to dismantle that shit apart and find it. Growling at himself he went over to his tool box to find a screwdriver, when he noticed some of his bangs had slipped out of his red Stetson. He blew at them but only made it worse as the hair fell into his forest green eyes, with a sigh he lifted the hat pushing his dark orange hair back mixing some grease into his hair. Great now he needed another shower it was always like this, Kevin should just wait till bed to shower. He let out another low growl from his throat.

"I swear keep up the growling and I'll change your bed to bloody cage Kevin!" The little blonde haired women came from nowhere tapping Kevin on his freckled shoulder.

"Damnú aír! Woman you scarred the Irish out me!" Kevin threw his right hand over his chest his breathing heavy, damned woman was laughing at him. She came around him placing her hands behind her back, her heeled boots clacks echoed in the metal room. Her eyes loomed over the engine; she looked like she understood the construction as she pulled out the blueprint. She reached a gloved hand over the engine about to touch the soiled silver hesitant a bit, worried Kevin would get mad at her.

"Wouldn't do that babe unless you wanna get your pretty little hands dirty." Kevin chuckled at her raising a brow at her. Nazz retracted her hand quickly pouting at the large man, she spun on her heel slapping him on the back "I think your freckles are multiplying Kevin dear." She laughed covering her mouth with the back of her hand. She watched as Kevin's eyes grew wide with horror.

"WHAT!? You're lying!" Kevin took off his singlet speed walking to a glass that reflected his image; Kevin began to spin around trying to look at himself in the reflection; his brown freckles adorned his shoulders and trailed down to his shoulder blades. Nazz kept laughing slightly admiring Kevin's six pack and tanned skin. Kevin turned and glared at her. Damn she liked to tease him a hell of a lot as he thought putting his singlet back on.

"Hahaha Oh Kevin you are so very fun to be around. However teasing you is not why I'm here." She smiled at him reaching for something in her pocket of her light blue dress. She pulled out a small envelope addressed to her. Kevin pointed at the letter with a look of confusion wondering what Nazz came down for. She unfolded the paper and gave it a look over then handed it to Kevin. He looked over the letter seeing beautiful writing delicately written, even the swirls of the letters were perfect.

_Dearest Nazz Bartonshmeer,_

_I hope all finds you well in your endeavors? It has come to my attention that you have hired someone new into your employment. I have also heard that this man is quite skilled in mechanics if that is true I would like to test his abilities. I will prepare an airship for you both; it shall arrive in three days' time. Jim and the Ed boys await your arrival sweet Nazz. Have a safe trip and I simply cannot wait to meet Mr. Barr._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Eddward Marion Vincent_

_ EDDWARD?! _The person who wrote the letter is a dude!? Whoa, Kevin thought it was a girl. He placed one arm across his chest considering the letter, one dark orange brow raised as he returned the letter. Nazz looked at him with pleading eyes; she knew him well. Nazz knew that Kevin would not leave New York and he had his reasons, good reasons, but she still wanted him to go. This would be a good opportunity for him.

"Ok Ill bite, but I'm bringing my baby with me and Ma gets to stay here under protection." He said gesturing to the machine behind him; though Kevin really wanted to see the inside of the engine room on the airship. His curiosity won over his skepticism, but he did wonder what this guy wanted. Something inside of him told him to go all in head first on this, and Kevin was the kind of guy to follow his instincts. He was still worried though and felt uncomfortable leaving home.

"Oh I can't wait! I love Europe and the Ed boys are so sweet! You'll do great Kev trust me!" She threw her arms around him in utter joy until she got a whiff of him.

"Good Lord Kevin! You smell of oil and sweat, when was the last time you showered?" She patted herself down scrunching her nose.

"Geez Nazz nobody told ya to hug me! Get outta here lass before I cover you with grease" Nazz laughed at how his voice cracked into an Irish tone when he said lass. She shook her head at him and turned to leave the room.

"Well you better start getting ready we only have three days!" She panicked how in the world was she going to pack all her clothes, shoes, and jewelry, makeup, and hair products all in those three days?! Kevin looked at her in shock he only needed a couple of hours to pack his one bag and project before the flight!

"Nazz you're such a girl" Kevin laughed so loud earning a threatening glare from his boss as she turned to leave him with his devices.

_-Five Days Later-_

Eddy walked back and forth in Eddward's Lab, constantly fixing his bowtie or adjusting his coat. Eddward was reviewing some notes on a surgery he would have to perform at a university. He would rather avoid a spectacle but his love for education won over anything else and so he agreed to the offer. Of course he could not get any work done what with Eddy constantly grumbling about sending loud echoing steps throughout the lab. Finally he put the sheets down and gave his full attention to the bumbling oaf in front of him.

"Relax Eddy, cease this worrying the day is well into the afternoon and much of it is left. Besides it's not the first time seeing Nazz don't get so nervous." Eddward walked up to his small friend and placed a pale hand on his shoulder for assurance.

"Double D's right Eddy! Nazz will see what a nice guy you are and fall in love with you!" Ed was yelling from across the lab. Eddward had him carrying heavy boxes down filled with tools; he wasn't sure what Mr. Barr would need so he purchased one of everything he found. He really hoped his lab would suit him and his needs.

"ED! That ain't why I'm freaking out monobrow!" Eddy's face was beat red it seems big Ed had hit the nail on the head. It took everything he had for Eddward not to laugh at Eddy. Suddenly Eddy was chasing Ed with a wrench; Double D loved spending time with his two best friends, life couldn't possibly get better.

"Young Master, I beg your pardon but your guests have arrived." Winston came in as silent as usual startling the Ed trio.

"Yes, we shall be right there! Eddy Ed could you please greet them with Jim I'll join you in a moment." Eddward proceeded to put his mess away as his friends headed upstairs with Winston leading the way. He just could not leave without cleaning his mess. After much organizing he quickly headed upstairs checking himself in a mirror before heading up the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Eddward looked up to see Nazz in a green petticoat, white waistcoat, a green jacket, and black heeled boots; Next to her stood a very tall man. He was dressed in all black, his buttoned up shirt tucked into his slimming black pants and his feet adorned with black cowboy boots. He wore a long black trench coat that nearly reached his ankles; it made his shoulders look wide and his chest broad. His head was covered by a red Stinson with a black strip around it; Eddward could see the orange hair coming out of it. As he walked up the stairs the man noticed him turning his attention towards him bowing his head at him. Edward noticed the freckles that emphasized his deep forest green eyes and thin lips. All Eddward could think was…well…_yum_; immediately ashamed at his thought Eddward scolded himself how terrible this man is a guest in his home!

"Hi Edd! It's been way too long." Nazz came forward and hugged Eddward she was the only other person, other than Jim, who called him that; she laid a peck on his cheek before stepping aside. Other than Jim, Ed, Eddy, and Nazz was the only other person to know of his _preferences_ she liked to, in her words, show him what he is missing once in a while.

"Edd this here is my genius Kevin Barr, Kev this is Eddward Marion Vincent, Jim's older brother." Kevin came forward and took his hat off extending his hand towards the smaller male. Eddward came forward and shook his hand, Kevin was a little surprised to find that the guys hand was soft. Kevin thought he had feminine features the way his black vest hugged the white collared button down shirt accented his small waist. He had long thin legs that were emphasized by his black slacks. However the most feminine features were his face. The guy had pale smooth skin that made his big cyan eyes pop along with his long lashes. His raven black hair surrounded his face falling loosely around his shoulders and his light red lips slightly parted as he looked at him.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Barr, I hope you enjoy your stay here in my abode." Kevin laughed this guy sounded like a dork. Nazz did say he was the smartest man alive.

"The name's Kevin if ya don't mind none of this Mr crap and I'm not a genius just talented" Kevin gave his best cocky smile he had causing the dork in front of him to smile a gap tooth smile. _Cute_, Kevin thought dismissing it immediately guys were not cute. The hell.

"I'm sure you all have had a long trip, why not wind down, after you have settled we shall have dinner. What do you say?" Nazz and Kevin shared a look and both nodded at the brunette vigorously.

"Winston will show you your rooms, please if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask" Eddward smiled, Eddy came around and took Nazz's bags.

"I'll help ya Nazz lets go Winston lead the way." Winston scuffed at Eddy who was having a hard time carrying the many bags, Ed came and grabbed a few he offered to carry Kevin's but he merrily laughed and said he could handle it. They all left down the corridor as they left Jim and Eddward alone. Jim came up next to his brother elbowing his side.

"Be sure to wipe the drool of your face Edd before dinner." Jim giggled at the blushing male.

"Whatever do you mean Jim!?" Eddward turned to walk away from Jim.

"You know what I mean I saw it the moment you laid eyes on him." Jim followed after his brother amused at his reaction. Eddward stop looking defeated "Was it that obvious?" He wondered a bit ashamed.

"No I just know you. It's alright he is quite attractive, but too much of everyone's dismay, particularly Eddy's, I believe he is with Nazz." Jim said matter of fact; of coarse he would be straight his type always was. It did not matter Eddward brought him here in the name of the Queen to help solve a crime not for romantic affairs. Eddward continued down to his lab to await for dinner.

Kevin walked a couple of steps behind Eddward to his lab. The night before was a bit rowdy at dinner something Kevin really enjoyed. The big guy, whose name was Ed, was a bit slow from what Kevin noticed it didn't bother him much he was funny to be around. He was surprised at how much food the guy could consume. The short guy though was annoying as hell; it was damn obvious that he was in love with Nazz and hated him for always being near her. Shit man wasn't his fault she was his boss and best friend. Then there was Eddward the dork everything that came out of his mouth was way over his head even his eating was overly intelligent if that was possible. At dinner they decided to work on whatever it was that he wanted to work on, Kevin didn't really get it.

They walked down a long curved corridor, the stairs were covered with a red carpet ant the brink wall had lamps hanging from them.

"Seems a bit medieval dontcha think man?" Kevin considered for a second that this guy was a murderer and he was next.

"Well this mansion was built over an old castle when my father's great-great-great grandfather founded this place he asked to keep the underground; you see my family comes from a long line of doctors" He came by a door and took a key from his back pocket "So we had this lab built and updated every year since" He said turning the lock and opening the door.

"Please go ahead" the dork held the door open for him using his other hand to motion inside. Kevin shoved his hands in his back pocket and walked in to the low lit room. In the center was a large slab covered with beakers, tubes, flasks; all kinds of junk one would need for chemistry. There was a tray next to the slab on a roll away table containing scalpels and blades with different sizes. Something caught his eye a metal table set aside in an empty area on it was the latest equipment for steam mechanics. Kevin felt his lips curl up into a huge smile and ran to the table. He began to examine all the tools holding them gently almost as if they would break if he grabbed them to hard.

"I was not entirely sure what you would need so I purchased all I could, but if something is missing please do not hesitate to ask" Eddward felt his heart beat faster at the sight of Kevin's eyes glowing. His smile alone sent him reeling; he kept looking at all the instruments and finally turned to him.

"This is wow this is crazy! Some of these haven't even come out to the public, I mean how the hell…? Thank you!" Kevin was at a loss for words this was heaven for him! Man he had to show Nazz this.

"Ah geez I'm sorry man! What is it you wanted to show me?" Kevin lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Hahaha It's quite alright I am elated that you are pleased with what I have provided makes me feel relieved. Hold on a moment I will retrieve said item." Kevin watched as Eddward walked to a tall grey cabinet. He pulled out a small tin box and walked back over handing Kevin some gloves before he gave him the box.

"Put these gloves on make sure you handle it with care, I am not entirely sure what it is. What I want you to do is take it apart and explain the mechanics" Kevin eyed the box and nodded taking it from him.

"First things first I gotta figure out what it is then I'll take it apart. Leave it to me I'm not sure what it is so if you don't mind could you leave?" Kevin opened the box and saw the sphere.

"Please I would like to assist you." Eddward stepped forward. Kevin put up his hand to stop him. This dork would only be in the way and he didn't like to be watched as he worked.

"Look I don't know what this is it could be dangerous or it could be nothing at all but I am not risking it so please shoo." Kevin waved him away his face serious. Eddward sighed heavily and stormed away leaving the mechanic alone to his work.

Eddward was up in his office trying to piece the evidence together, at least he was trying to. His mind kept wandering to the Irish young man in his lab, he sighed heavily as he got up to look out the window it was nearly lunch and he was getting hungry. He turned to his desk and thought maybe Kevin is hungry? Nazz was out and about with Eddy doing who knows what but Eddy said not to worry about them for lunch. His thoughts interrupted when he heard Ed crash into his office.

"Double Dee it is time for food!" He cried out in glee.

"Alright Ed thank you, Do you mind going down to the lab and informing Kevin?" He inquired of the large male.

"Sure double Dee, I'll be back before you can say Gravy!" He ran out the door before Double Dee could say anything else. He knew Ed would be quick so he decided to organize his papers before going downstairs. He sat down in his chair sinking into it. He sighed again; when suddenly he heard a muffled boom and an alarm for his lab go of in his office. Without thinking he took off to the underground room running as fast as his feet would take him. He prayed that it was nothing that he would find the two laughing that they would be alright. His breathe caught as he reached the stairs to his lab. He ran down them nearly tripping to many times. He heard a muffled cry half way down and picked up the pace. He reached the door and threw it open. Eddward felt like falling to his knees in fear and panic at the sight of his best friend and his guest.

Kevin tinkered with the object finding that it can be rotated; he listened at the gears clacking as he turned the device but nothing happened. He noticed on the surface where tiny blades that could obscure some DNA if touched with bare hands. Kevin had seen this sort of device before and didn't like it. He knew what it was after some experimenting and it would take time to take it apart. He knew the lord of dorks would be impatient to know the results of his tinkering so, he supposed he would get started on it. He placed the object down on the counter turning behind him to fetch some pincers and a flat head screw, when he heard someone barrel in.

"Kevin! Double Dee wants to know if you are hung- what is this!?" Ed reached for the sphere before Kevin could stop him.

"NO DORK DON'T!"

_TICK TICK TICK KABOOM_

He couldn't react fast enough the heat stung his skin the boom made his ears pop and he felt his bones crush as the big man was thrown into him onto the wall. Ed slid down off of Kevin unconscious it took everything Kevin had from falling too, he blinked hard and tried to breathe through the smoke. The room was turning, spinning leaving him dizzy. Everything went silent, as if he stuffed his ears with something. Kevin was right behind Ed so when the explosion went off Ed took most of it. The glass from the sphere broke into thousands of pieces many of those pieces lodging into Ed's stomach. Some of the glass sliced Kevin's cheek and bicep; he felt blood trickle down from above his right eye. Kevin's back throbbed and his ears rang, he looked down to see if the huge dork was still alive. _Ifreann na Fola_, Kevin thought, he took off his shirt and placed it over the bleeding man. _Fuck he's bleeding too much_ Kevin stood up on shaky legs and yelled for help, but no on one would hear him all the way down here. He grabbed Ed and dragged him across the floor to the door just as he was going to open the door Eddward came down swinging it open. The look in his eyes made Kevin's heart sink.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry for the long wait guys this chapter gave me such problems I'm not really proud of it but it needs to be written the real action begins in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think! So enjoy. OH BTW I used some old English slang so here are the meanings:

* English slang

Barker- Gun

Cove- a man

Chink-Money

Cly faking- pick pocket

Dollymop-A prostitute, often an amateur or a part-time street girl.

Dewskitch-A beating)

Clockwork's End

_-Chapter 4-_

The doors flew open startling Kevin from his intense stare at the scene in front of him. Ed was laid out on the bed unconscious bleeding out on the white sheets. Eddward was injecting him with what Kevin thought was morphine; when the noise from the door startled him. A young girl, no older than sixteen, stood holding the door open with both her hands. Her light red hair, which matched Ed's, swayed her big brown eyes wide with shock as her large thin lipped mouth dropped open. She was fair skinned and Kevin literally saw her turn paler.

"THAT IDOIT!" She screamed her voice a bit rough, she ran toward towards the bed only to be stopped by Winston; who was preparing for the surgery.

"You Idiot! Can't you stay out of trouble for FIVE BLOODY MINUTES!?" She let out a shrill sound, damn did that girl had a vocal cord. She was kicking and flailing occasionally hitting Winston. Eddward ignored her as he pulled out the scalpel and gauges.

A small pale boy came in. He was no taller than the girl with fair curly hair and magenta eyes…magenta eyes? The hell? The girl started to scream again when the boy came near her to calm her whispering in her ear.

"JIMMY GET SARAH OUT OF HERE NOW!" Eddward yelled scarring the teens still, shit that even scarred Kevin, but he grabbed the girl and dragged her out.

"Don't you dare let him die Double Dee! Don't you dare die you big lummox or I'll tell mom!" Her voice cracked at the end making tears fall from her face. Eddward only nodded and continued his work.

The doors closed, the sound echoed throughout the room, damn Kevin felt useless all of this was his fault and he was just sitting here. He stood up hopping of the bed, shit bad idea, his whole vision blurred sending the room to a quick spin. He quickly grabbed the bed post before he fell over.

"No do not move you have lost a fairly large quantity of blood. Damn it all Winston! Get Jim Winston I need Jim!" The dork looked pale, Kevin stood straight and walked over to him looking into his eyes.

"At least let me help until he goes to get your brother I'll be fine man please." Kevin wasn't used to pleading. Hell he'd never do it avoided it if he had to but this was different. Eddward looked up at his green eyes and saw the determination he was not going to waver. Winston did not wait for an answer he left immediately to look for help.

"Fine grab that tray I need to get the glass out of his stomach I need you to pass me the pincers." Kevin did exactly as the dork said. Kevin watched mesmerized as the dweeb transformed into a man before him. Kevin watched him as he gracefully took the pieces out gently making sure not to cause more bleeding. Kevin was starting to feel weak just as Jim came rushing in. He asked no questions and from behind Winston pulled Kevin to the bed. Kevin only had so much in him and fell into unconsciousness.

"Furthermore prolonging and perhaps we would have lost them…... if….I…."

"Relax Edd they …It was….."

The voices were distant, Kevin woke up groggy straining to hear them he recognized one to be Edd and the other possibly Jim? He jostled feeling a little sting on his head above his eye. It was warm and suddenly felt a cold hand over his forehead. He moaned a bit to the sensation fuck did he feel tired he didn't want to wake up but he needed to know if the kid made it. He opened his eyes to see the dork sitting at the edge of his bed with concerned cyan eyes. He slid his hand from his forehead to placing his palm on his check. Kevin really did like the feel of his hand on him it made him feel relaxed. However almost instantly he was afraid pushing Eddward's hand away from him, He saw the quick panic in the dork's eyes. Getting up Kevin felt the intense pain all over his body. He cried out a bit before stiffing up.

"You must refrain from moving Kevin please" Eddward pushed him back down gently removing his hands quickly. Kevin felt bad and looked around for Ed.

"He is fine-"

"What happened? How long have I been asleep?" He cut Eddward off. Eddward glanced at Jim who was leaving to go check on Ed. He nodded at him and left.

"You collapsed from blood loss, you have slept for three days, Winston mended your wounds but you needed a blood transfusion luckily Nazz knew your blood type and luckily we have the same blood type." Eddward instinctively rose his hand to the inside of his arm touching it lightly as he spoke "Ed is quite alright thanks to you if you had not helped carry him upstairs or placed the shirt to stop the bleeding he would have…." He closed his eyes the pain clearly visible on his face, Kevin swallowed hard and reached over wanting to push the hair from his face but decided to pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry 'bout it dork he's alive right?" Kevin gave him a sheepish smile.

"D-dork!? I beg your pardon!?" Just as Eddward was about to start a lecture Nazz came bursting in running throwing herself onto Kevin. Her legs fell on the bed pushing Edd of the bed. She was wailing spouting out incoherent 'thank god you're alive' comments.

"OW get off me lass! Damn woman I was just blown up!" Kevin snarled at her but she still didn't let him go, tightening her grip. Eddward got up from the floor a little irritated at his female friend and reached over to pull her off.

"Cease and desist Nazz I implore you!" He was able to pull her arms off from around him and to tell the truth it felt good ripping her off of him. He was able to pull her of the bed before returning his gaze to Kevin. He had his eyes shut in pain, Eddward could see him trying to breathe the pain away. Nazz finally relaxed and stood very still.

"Kev what happened down there?" She asked her voice close to a whisper.

Kevin sat there trying to find the words maybe Nazz would remember but he wasn't sure if the dork would know him. It was worth a shot.

"The fucking shit was-"

"Language Kevin" Eddward interjected. Kevin looked at him exasperated but had a feeling if he wanted to get through the explanation he should hold the cursing.

"The _device _was a bomb an advanced bomb at that. The mechanism on it make it so that when it is rotated it adds to the force of the explosion. However since it was small the impact wasn't as strong; there was also tiny blades on the surface of the machine. It takes whatever DNA it can get dead skin sweat blood whatever it is and use that as detonation." Kevin swallowed hard before continuing on.

"Dork whoever did this was after you and your nerd squad specifically." Kevin looked at Eddward waiting for his response.

"Please reframe from calling me 'dork' but how do you know it was us they were after?" Kevin blinked well shit he really hoped Nazz doesn't get mad at him.

"I tested the bomb with my own DNA and it didn't go off but don't worry I lowered the force before doing it" Kevin finished and saw the shock flare in Eddward's and Nazz's face. Then came the anger. Fuck.

"YOU. DID. WHAT?!" Nazz screamed out at Kevin.

"I can't believe how irresponsible, foolish, idiotic you are! You would have blown up you idiot!"

"I SHOULD HAVE! I SHOULD BE THE ONE IN THAT ROOM NOT HIM!" Kevin eyes widened at what he just said his heart grew heavy. Mother fucker he should have been the one to blow up not the big dork. It was all his fault. He curled his hands to fists keeping the rage inside of him.

Eddward stared at him the defeat and anger clear in his eyes and he couldn't help but feel strongly for Kevin. This man was torturing himself for someone he didn't even know.

"Nazz it was one of his…his bombs…"Kevin coughed out his voice raspy from emotion. Nazz held her hand up to her mouth in awe.

"Are you sure Kevin? I mean it's been a while" Nazz looked at him uncertainty settling in her face.

"Yea I'm pretty damn sure Nazz. Fuck I've seen that design before and it belongs to him" Kevin threw the covers to the side swinging his legs over the bed. He groaned but willed himself to get up.

"Last I heard he was here in England. He got pretty famous he's the go to for explosives from what I hear." Kevin rubbed his chin trying to remember all he could. Eddward's mind ticked as he went to retrieve clothes for Kevin.

"Do you speak of Bombing Johnny? A ridiculous name if you ask me but he is well versed in explosives. I have run into him before." Eddward stepped closer to Kevin handing him a change of clothes.

Kevin pulled up the pants tucking in his muscle shirt and white collared dress shirt before buttoning his black pants. "You've seen 'em? Where can I find the little bastard?" He pulled on his black vest that had a chain attached from his back to his pocket. Nazz came forward handing him a pocket watch and black fingerless gloves.

"I shall accompany you on this endeavor" Eddward walked towards the door when Kevin stopped him.

"Rather you don't dork, Nazz and I can handle this just tell us where to go." Eddward had enough of Kevin's lone wolf habits. He straightened out squinted his eyes and stomped towards him.

"Listen well Kevin Barr I will not tolerate your selfishness any longer! I am certain if we are to cooperate we would make a tremendous team so you shall allow me to accompany you whether you like it or not." He had jabbed his finger at Kevin's chest, liking the feel of it Eddward jabbed him a couple more times. Kevin was stunned he didn't think the dork would react like this.

"Fine damn it let's go! Lead the way!" Kevin roared frustrated "but first I need my boots and my revolvers. Oh and Nazz where the hell is my hat?" She laughed at him walking over the night stand next to his bed.

"Here you screwball." She threw it to him and with on swift hand moment he caught it and placed it on his head.

The automobile was quite abounding what with Nazz, Eddy, Jim, Kevin and Eddward together. Winston silently drove them down a street that became less and less populated as they neared the slums of England.

Eddward had explained to Kevin and Nazz earlier that the person they were after would be located in Old Nichol. Eddward, to say the least, was a bit frazzled the area is a notorious slum in Britain. He was unsure what could happen in such a place. When Eddward explained his uncertainty Kevin scuffed at him and challenged him.

"No one is asking you to go Double dweeb just stay here" Hearing Kevin utter such words enraged Eddward he would not be pushed around. Now here they were Eddy wasn't going to leave Nazz alone in the hands of the 'Shovel-chin' as he calls Kevin and Jim didn't want to leave Edd alone. As they approached their destination Kevin pulled out his revolvers his fingers rapid and nimble checking the barrels to make sure they were loaded. Eddward watched him he liked the way Kevin's eyes firmed when handling the weapon.

"OI ya mind putting away that barker*! There's a women present Shovel-chin!" Eddy snarled at the taller man. Eddy was quite frustrated because Kevin took the seat next to Nazz and Jim took the other one. Eddward didn't see why it was such a bad thing he sat across Kevin, he was able to look at him and his adorable freckles. Eddward felt the heat grow on his cheeks he knew he was being ridiculous but he really did feel like he was falling for Kevin.

"Listen shrimp-" Kevin began but was abruptly stopped by Nazz

"I am not a child I have handled a gun before. Actually Kev has taught me how and you need to relax Eddy before I kick you with my steel toe heels" Nazz glared down Eddy who's eyes looked like they would fall out of he opened them wider.

"We are here young master" Winston's voice broke the awkward tension building in the coach. Without a word everyone stepped out of the automobile and Eddward wished he was back inside immediately. _HOW UNSANATARY _he thought cringing at the smell of rot in the air. The streets where filled with drunk filthy men using the wall or a woman to hold themselves up. Many of those men lay wasted on the floors unmoving some in their own bodily filth. Eddward felt lightheaded this was _messy messy messy. _They neared the building that was semi presentable and as they headed up a woman in a provocative dress came forward seductively laying her hands on Eddward's chest. _Oh lord_.

"Well 'ello there darling, don't you look lonely and _unsatisfied_ tonight." She slurred out the word in which Eddward thought that she was trying to be attractive. She wasn't.

"On the contrary madam I am accompanied tonight if you did not see the entourage I came with." Eddward used his whole hand to point to his friends.

"They can come too if ya like puppy" She batted her eyes getting closer to him. Kevin sighed heavily and walked up next to Eddward throwing an arm around his neck.

"Listen doll unless you got a cove* who likes a good time with another cove I don't think your gunna get any chink* from this dork so I suggest you vamoose" He said matter of fact making Eddward panic. _Did he know? Did Nazz tell him? _The women's face curled in disgust and stepped away walking through a puff of smoke from a man who had been smoking.

"K-Kevin!?" Eddward stuttered not sure what to say.

"Relax dork it's pretty damn obvious figured it out myself it doesn't bother me to each his own right. Let's just get this over with." Kevin headed up the small set of steps followed by the rest followed. He barely knocked on the door when it flew open. A lankly ghoulish looking man was standing by the door staring at them blankly.

"Well are ya commin in o are ya just goin ta stand there like idjits" The man had what seemed like an Irish accent. He stepped to the side and they all stepped in. Once inside the atmosphere changed. Inside the building was well kept clean chairs and tables tops wiped down and by the fireplace Lee Kanker was sitting filling away at her nails. Her usual thick curly red hair covered her eyes but she had no trouble rising and waltzing over to the group. She was dressed in a white high collar dress with a red sash wrapped around her middle.

"Who the bloody hell are you people?" She pointed at them with the nail filer. "May Marie get out here now!" She yelled her head tilted upward. From up the stairs, May, a tall long haired blonde came tumbling down landing on her bottom. She was laughing like she has done it before, possibly many times Edd imagined. Then came Marie sliding down the rail of the stairs her short blue hair wafting landing perfectly on her heeled black laced boots. They walked over Marie placing an elbow on her sister's shoulder staring intently at Eddward.

"You'd think you would remember us by now Kankers." Jim stepped forward he didn't like the way the blue haired looked at his brother. "Everyone these are the Kanker sisters; red heads Lee, blonde hair is May, and Blue hair is Marie."

"Course darling how we could forget a cutie like you" Marie came forward wrapping her arms around Edd's neck.

"Where is tall Ed how I miss my big guy!" May cheered. Everyone went serious Eddward pushed off the girl his face contouring in pain.

"That's why we're here. I'm looking for a bastard named Johnny seen 'em recently?" Kevin stepped forward pushing Eddward behind him. The dude was very popular with girls pissed Kevin off for some reason. They smiled at him and glided over Kevin surrounding him _well shit_.

"Well well well handsome and what's your name?" Lee came forward placing a hand on Kevin's back. Kevin felt the little wench slipping her hand into his pocket. Was she really cly faking* him this was getting ridiculous. All this was pissing him off even more he wanted to hurt somebody sadly the only people he could beat to a pulp were girls. That wasn't going to happen.

"Slow down there dollymop* put his things back or I'll give you a good 'ol dewskitch*" Nazz had slinked her way around them placing a small dagger near her throat.

"See my ma taught me never to hit a girl but that there is the scariest babe I have met so far I suggest you tell us where Johnny is and back off." Kevin glared down the red head she scoffed and threw her hands up. Nazz stepped aside next to Kev still holding the blade.

"Too bad for you he is not here, he went out to do…business." Lee commented checking her nails as she returned to stand with her sisters.

"Where may we find him?" the dork stepped from behind Kevin.

"Beats me we answered you questions so-" There was a sudden muffled boom and the building shook startling the group.

"You want _Bombing Johnny_ follow the booms sweety bye bye" they waved at the group before disappearing upstairs. The explosions continued as the gang ran towards the car. In the distance orange hues colored the sky along grey smoke.

"Winston toward the explosion quickly!" Eddward yelled. They sat anxiously looking out the window waiting to get to their destination. When they arrived the place was set in flames people running everywhere screaming. People were trying to put out fires and the culprit was nowhere in sight.

"I'm done with playing games. I am pissed!" Eddward growled.

"Oh dear game on I suppose" Jim giggled he knew his brother well enough to know that the fun has just begun.


	5. Chapter 5

(Irish words:

* Bod-Dick

*Bitseach-Bitch

*Cac-Shit

Sorry for the long wait guys here is the knew chapter! It really kicked my butt and I wasn't having an easy time at home but here it is let me know what you think.

Reade Belongs to the Amazing undeservinghero)

**_Clockwork's End _**

_ -Chapter 5-_

Eddward was staring down at him his long sooty black hair covering his pale face, his eyes moving under his eyelids. Eddward was furious but looking at this boy calmed his nerves. Something about him made Eddward want to hold him protect him from everything. The explosions caused a bit of chaos but no one was hurt at least that's what they thought until Kevin heard screams from a burning building. He drenched himself in water and jumped through a window. Now Eddward would have thought that what he did was irrational all out stupidity however he was right there with him.

_"The kid dork, he's trapped under the pile of wood! Ill lift it while you pull him out" _Kevin pulled off the wood and Eddward was able to get the child out from under. He was looking into the child's blue eyes before said child fell unconscious.

They brought him home after learning he was an orphan and Eddward began treatment. Now here he was looking over the child mesmerized. Something about him was able to catch his attention and hold it.

"How's the kid doing man?" Kevin came in without him noticing nearly giving him a heart attack; he walked over to the child smoothing his hair then moving the hair from his face. He brought the covers up to his shoulders with a small soft smile on his face.

"He is alright nothing major, he may possibly awaken with a cough because of the smoke and slight bruising where the wood fell on him but other than that he is fine." Eddward stated feeling a slight blush creep up his checks. This is ridiculous he was not some school girl who would fall for a man that demonstrated paternal instinct.

"Look let your butler take care of him for now we need to talk." Kevin walked from the bed towards Eddward then to the door he stood there waiting for the dork. Eddward sighed slightly resistant to leave the boy but did so. They walked to Jim's office there waiting for them was Nazz next to her was Eddy he kept sending sideways glances towards her as she smiled when she saw Kevin enter the room. He gave her a cocky half smirk back before sitting on the arm of the chair where she was sitting. She gave him a slight nudge with her shoulder before turning her attention to Edd. Eddward felt a twinge in his heart but decided to ignore it. He walked over to sit next to his brother.

"Quick update Edd, Ed is stable and doing quite well Sarah has been looking after him along with Jimmy." Eddward felt a great relief wash over him. He was afraid of his voice so he nodded instead.

"That's great and shit but we still don't know what the hell's going on" Kevin interrupted.

"Hey jug-head! That's my friend you're blatantly throwing to the wind!" Eddy fumed getting up to meet Kevin on the chair. Eddward already knew how this was going to end.

Kevin rose glaring down at the little fuck. He was getting sick and tired of his shitty attitude and he wasn't going to stand it anymore.

"What the fuck is your problem *bod?! You've been nothing but a *bitseach to me since I got here!" Kevin grabbed the little fuck by the collar and felt Eddy's fist connect with his jaw. Kevin held himself up turning back slowly his eyes darkening. He smiled darkly and brought his knee to Eddy's esophagus making him cough out the saliva he had in his mouth. Kevin released his collar and punched his face making Eddy stumble back and fall to the floor. He cracked his neck as he stepped over the small male to throw another blow when Nazz came forward between the two.

"What in God's holy name are you doing Kevin!? Don't you think this is a little unfair?" She looked at him narrowing her eyes at him extending her hands to her sides.

"Nazz..." Kevin growled out he was trying to calm himself but it was hard once he was all riled up. Nazz walked over to him placing her tinny hands on his hands and looked him in his dark green eyes. She raised one hand to reach into his shirt where she pulled out a cross laying it softly on his chest.

"Circle me, Lord. Keep protection near and danger afar.

Circle me, Lord. Keep hope within. Keep doubt without.

Circle me, Lord. Keep light near and darkness afar.

Circle me, Lord. Keep peace within. Keep evil out. Breathe Kevin Breathe." Kevin snapped at hearing the prayer it was the only thing that worked when he was furious. His mother chanted it whenever they were hiding from his father in his drunken stopper. As the years went by his fear turned to anger and his mother turned the prayer into a sort of spell for him to calm down. His ma taught that to Nazz just in case and now he was happy she did. He reached his cross and kissed it before sitting back down on the arm chair.

"Eddy you need to stop being an ass and just shut up." Nazz turned to walk back to her seat. After a second of silence Eddward rose.

"Indeed what do we know now? We know that there have been thefts around England, we know that there have been no clues until the bomb which led us to Bomber Johnny. He was not present at the moment but instead bombing an empty area harming no one but the small boy." Eddward laid down everything in quick short facts. Nothing made sense at all.

"Well what if, this is just a thought now, what if it was a distraction of some sort?" Jim inquired tapping his chin with his forefinger.

"That would explain why the empty buildings were bombed" Nazz commented.

"Come on Nazz you remember Johnny he wasn't that critical I mean not unless he was still with plank that is." Kevin got up and started pacing the room his eyes calculating as if he was trying to remember something.

"Plank? Who is Plank?" Jim asked intrigued.

"His real name is Wesley but his code name's Plank his brother Johnny gave it to him." Kevin answered walking back to Eddward. He still had his eyebrows forward in a scowl.

"He would be the brains of the operation" Nazz continued.

"If we want answers he's the one to go after" Kevin added.

"Now we just have to find him" Eddward sighed massaging his temples.

"How the hell we gunna do that?" Eddy asked.

"I-I know….Um…." All the adults turned towards the door looking down at the pale boy holding the door open. His black hair now combed fell a little above his elbow his big blue eyes glistened in the slightly dark room. His little mouth was in pout as he coward behind the door. All he had on was a singlet one of Kevin's for that was the only thing that would fit him until Winston retrieved clothes for him.

Eddward came close slowly not wanting to scare the boy. Suddenly Winston came behind and scarred the boy. The little boy's eyes were wide as he ran to latch himself on Eddward's leg. He wrapped his arms and legs tightly not letting go.

"I'm sorry sir he somehow escaped me" Winston huffed.

"It's quite alright Winston leave him with us" Eddward said gently not sure how to react. He wasn't sure if he should pull the child off or just let him stay on his leg. His current dilemma must have been apparent because he heard Kevin chuckle at him.

"You such a Dork Double Dweeb" Eddward was about to say a retort at the displeasing names when he notice Kevin bend down and pat the boys head.

"Hey ya little brat you gotta be starving am I right how bout we get a bit of breakfast huh?" Kevin smiled at him softly making Eddward's heart flutter. God was he amazing.

The little boy turned slowly still tucked onto the dork's leg eyeing Kevin. Kevin let the kid get a feel for him he let him trust him on his own. He slowly released Eddward and nodded at Kevin. He rose and outstretched his hand to the kid in which he grabbed it.

"Yea kid lets go get some grub!" Eddy had come forward giving him a thumbs up. The child jumped with a little scream and kicked Eddy in the shin.

"HOLY SHI-"

"LANGUAGE EDDY!" the dweeb cut him off before he could finish the sentence looking very upset. Kevin couldn't help but laugh very loudly holding his sides.

"I think you and me are gunna get along just fine kid come on lets go eat!" Kevin picked him up and threw him up in the air caught him and slung him onto his shoulder. The boy laughed all the way down till they reached the kitchen. Eddward noticed how well Kevin was with him it only made it harder to ignore the growing feelings he was having for the man who may never return his feelings.

"So sweetie what's your name?" Nazz asked reaching for pans. Winston was fretting all over the kitchen saying that he and the staff should be cooking but Kevin wouldn't hear of it. He knew how to cook and was pretty good at it if he did say so himself. So he asked the dork to get rid of his babysitter and let them cook.

"I don't have one ma'am" He said giddy in his seat.

"Y-you don't have one?" Jim asked rolling his sleeves up preparing to make eggs under Kevin's direct order.

"Alright let's give him a name then" Kevin was mixing little chocolate chips into the pancake batter as he popped one into the boy's mouth laughing at his reaction. "How 'bout you name him Dork since he kinda looks like you"

"I implore you Kevin desist in calling me that" Kevin laughed

"Ain't gunna happen so what's his name double dweeb?" Eddward rolled his eyes and walked towards the boy. He looked at him really looked at him and realized that he did look like him the same blue eyes the black hair even the pale tone of his skin. Winston came in handing him a comb and scissors then scurrying off per orders. Eddward asked Nazz to cut his hair as he thought of a name for him.

"Your hair is so soft kiddo" Nazz giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair. Large chunks fell onto the floor and onto his seat.

"How about Reade?" Eddward said no higher than a whisper. However everyone went silent and froze for a moment. Kevin was the only one; still cooking he chuckled flipping a pancake.

"Reade? Really" Eddy said.

"I like it, it suits him." Kevin said placing a plate of syrup covered pancakes in front of the boy. He took his fork and took a bite out of the pancakes. He smiled with a huge grin on his face, some of the syrup escaped his mouth staining his chin. Eddward came forward and whipped his face, maybe the name was silly.

"I like it too!" The boy smiled taking another bite out of his meal. "Like these pancakes they are wonderful!" He turned to continue eating his pancakes bare legs swinging under the table. That was it Eddward was going to make Jim fill out papers to make Reade his son legally.

"See dork no worries he's a good kid" Kevin in that short span had made plentiful amount of food for everyone. They sat together enjoying their meal and commenting on how talented Nazz was with scissors, before they knew it night time came and Reade was falling asleep. They decided to question him tomorrow for now he needed to rest. Kevin left Eddward to do the rest and decided to head down to the lab to work on his baby. He walked down the winding stairs when he felt a breeze behind him. He turned in a defense stance but decided to continue down when he saw nothing.

A couple of minutes had passed and he was working on connecting the engine in its place. It had been a couple of days since he left New York and the whole experience was…well interesting. Although the thing that had him perplexed the most was Eddward, the dork had him reeling and he didn't know why. Especially today watching him with the kid. The way he looked at Reade with those soft eyes and how he freaked when Reade held onto his leg. Kevin found the whole thing to be extremely cute! He shouldn't but he did and then when they tucked him into bed together, which was all on Reade's request, Kevin couldn't help but feel at peace. He felt as if it was all fitting together like a puzzle piece and he wanted it to last forever.

He was scarred he shouldn't be feeling this way and it made him annoyed so much that he nearly beat the short dork for something petty. He was lost in thought when he felt a small pat on his shoulder. He jumped up ready to throw a punch when he saw those beautiful cyan eyes and black locks. Kevin stopped in mid stance staring at a startled Eddward he pulled back and raised a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"*CAC! I'm so sorry man but you can't sneak up on a guy like that" Kevin felt his cheeks flush, how could he let himself be caught off guard like that.

"I'm sorry Kevin I didn't mean to scare you but well was that some Irish?" Eddward looked away a bit embarrassed he wanted to make conversation he was afraid Kevin would send him away again.

"Yea it was my ma and I came from there and moved to New York when I was a wee baby, but she raised me in our culture."

"Yes I noticed it earlier also you tend to crack into an Irish accent sometimes especially when you're angry" Kevin sighed a bit embarrassed and began to place the tools back in their rightful place.

"Ah no you don't have too stop-" Eddward stepped forward tripping over one of the tools Kevin had on the floor. Kevin turned just in time to catch him. Eddward fell straight into his chest feeling Kevin's arms wrap around him.

"You should be more careful dork." Eddward looked up at Kevin he was slightly smaller than him in height and form. He could feel Kevin with his body making him realize just how different they were.

Kevin knew he should have let go of him but he couldn't move he watched as Eddward's lips parted slightly and his eye lids fell halfway. Kevin wrapped his arms tighter around him enjoying the blush he was causing the slighter male. He couldn't take it anymore he wanted those red lips. As he approached closer he heard something fly towards them. Releasing one hand from Eddward he caught the blade that was hurdling towards them.

"Well well well what is this?! Oooooh Marie isn't going to like this she had quite a thing for ya Edd." Lee Kanker had appeared form the dark with blades in-between each of her fingers.

"How did you enter my abode!?" Eddward demanded. Without a reply Lee threw more of her blades towards them. Kevin and Eddward jumped away from each other landing just as Lee came and kicked Eddward in the gut. Kevin came running forward grabbing one of her arms and tossing her across the room. She flipped in the air landing on her feet on the back wall kicking herself off using her hands when she landed to flip forward onto her feet. The girl was like bloody cat!

She came running pushing herself of the floor jumping up in the air adding force to her aerial kick. Kevin rolled as she brought her right leg down nearly hitting his head. In her stance she used her left leg to round house Eddward, he used both his arms in an X formation to stop her from kicking in his face. He grabbed her leg and used a sweep kick to knock her down to the floor. She grabbed him bringing Edd down with her him falling on top of her. She positioned her feet under him and used all her force to throw him off of her over her head. Eddward was thrown landing hard on his back getting the wind knocked out of him.

Lee used her legs to flip herself up and proceeded to curve stomp Eddward. Before her foot could land Kevin grabbed her waist and lifted her over his head.

"Double Dork the cabinet!" Eddward lifted himself up and ran towards the metal box. He opened it just as Kevin threw her straight into it. Edd slammed the doors shut locking it just as she began to push herself of the back wall of the box. She slammed herself onto the locked doors.

Both men were out of breath sweat trickling down their foreheads.

"Let's check on the others!" Eddward spit out and turned to run. Kevin grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his arms pulling him up into a kiss. Eddward froze in surprise not sure how to react. Eddward felt Kevin's lips brush against his seductively and Eddward relaxed raising himself to meet his lips wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck. He felt the heat that emitted from Kevin's mouth, Eddward made a small noise as Kevin pulled him even closer licking Eddward's bottom lip. Eddward wanted to let him in he wanted to taste Kevin but he pulled away tugging slightly at Edd's lower lip.

The sight of him made Kevin smug. Hazy blue eyes, red cheeks, panting lips it took everything Kevin had to pull away and take his hand leading him up the stairs.

"We really should check on the others." Eddward only nodded in agreement not trusting his voice. When they reached upstairs they were surprised to see Nazz with a knife standing in front of Reade, who was holding what seemed to be a leg from a chair, as Jim tried to hold down May. Eddy was shooting Marie with his pistol as he missed constantly because of Marie's quick movements.

"I got blue hair you get the blonde" Kevin stated.

"Agreed" Eddward ran to help his brother who was kicked in the jaw by the blonde Kanker. He fell back ward and Nazz came forward swinging the knife at her neck. May jumped back getting some of her hair cut in the process.

"You bitch! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GROW MY HAIR?!" May lunged herself forward onto Nazz as she kicked her in the gut sending May flying. She rolled just as Nazz lowered her leg to heel kick her, May jumped up throwing a punch at Nazz she grabbed her arm punching her in the face a few times before letting her go. Nazz used her right leg pressing on May's chest while her left leg was positioned behind the May's knees sending her flying to the ground. Nazz rolled over and used her elbow to slam into May's face knocking her cold.

Kevin grabbed a piece of broken chair tossing it in Marie's direction. She jumped off the stair case onto the chandelier kicking glass pieces off. Kevin reached for the small dork pulling him away from the falling shards. He grabbed Eddy's pistol quickly feeling how cheap it was. He wanted his revolvers but he had left them upstairs in his room. He pinpointed the weak spot of the chandelier shooting directly at it sending the whole piece down onto the floor.

The blue haired monkey let out a shriek a she fell down with the glass. At the last minute she hopped off landing on the couch, Kevin predicting her move caught her throwing her to the floor.

"What mama raised you to not hit girls?!" Marie yelled, she pulled a knife from under her skirt and lunged at Kevin slicing his neck by his ear. He grabbed her arm pulling her forward, she stumbled almost falling forward. She came forward once more and Kevin ducked down grabbing her by the waist throwing her backward. She fell on her back laughing.

"Hit me you fucking wanker!" She yelled jumping up.

"He can't beat you but I can!" Nazz came forward punching her at the center of Marie's face. Marie's mouth was open right at impact making Nazz split her skin on Marie's teeth. Marie stumbled backward and as Nazz took the chair leg from Reade to knock out Marie she took out a small ball.

_Sssshhhhhhhh tick pop:_ a small puff off grey smoke came out and blinded everyone. Eddward's first instinct was to go to Reade. He picked him up in his arms wrapping his face into his chest. He felt strong arms pick him and Reade up running out of the gas, when he opened his eyes he saw Kevin his eyes watery from the gas Jim close behind. Kevin gently lowered him onto the bed in the room he had taken them to.

"You two alright?" He asked a bit panicked placing his hand on Eddward's cheek.

"Yes Kevin I believe we are fine" Reade gave a quick nod to reassure him. Kevin patted his hair ruffling it and Reade wrapped his arms around Eddward's neck with a pout on his face.

"I need to get Nazz and the dork there still in there" Eddward although hesitant agreed.

Kevin disappeared into the smoke calling out Nazz's name. A few minutes passed and Eddy came out pulling Nazz with him but no Kevin.

"Where is Kevin?! Eddy Nazz?! Where is he!?" They couldn't speak so they shook their heads in response. Eddward ran forward ready to lunge into the smoke when Jim stopped him.

"You can't Edd! We have no idea what that gas is we have to wait till is clears!" It took Nazz, Eddy, and Jim to hold him down but he kept struggling.

"I have to go in let me go Kevin!" They pulled him away from the door as he kicked and screamed.

"KEVIN! KEVIN!" He sucked in air and screamed his name once again.

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIN!"


End file.
